


Rigor Immortal

by MdmeCurie



Series: Immortal Coil [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MdmeCurie/pseuds/MdmeCurie





	Rigor Immortal

Disclaimer: This is yummy, unabashed femslash dear reader, written for the enjoyment of all those (lesbian) Sanctuary fans out there. Not to forget those that entertain a wider pallet and like adventure. I kept reading cries for more femslash within the Sanctuary fanfic realm, so here’s another contribution. I write for fun, earn no money doing so and most of the characters I borrow from all over, to have my authorial wicked way with. Feedback is always welcome, helps hone my meagre skills as a hobby bard and fuels the imagination. Thanks for reading!

 

Series - Immortal Coil 

So, how does one go about getting Dr. Helen Magnus and Ranna Seneschal together in one room for more than a few minutes, preferably naked? Inspired by the Hollow Men and Pax Romana episodes and the chemistry between two fabulous actresses. 

 

Part One - Rigor Immortal 

by Madame Curie 

 

Prequella

It was a lover’s game. No rules, no time limits and the singular focus seduction. Never considering she could lose, Ranna always made the opening move. Over many centuries she had learned to play the game well. 

Helen’s stride of confidence and persuasive skills made her want to conquer. The sensual curvature of her lower lip begged to be sucked and bitten, licked and nibbled. Damningly blue eyes made her dizzy with desire. Alert and equally curious glances met her openly challenging gaze. 

Desire slapped her across the face and left her cheeks ignited. Ranna could not rid Helen from her mind. She was practised at concealing her emotions but the fever for the chase had never struck so fierce.

Ranna was dying. Since Kaanan had been infected and successfully healed by the doctor, something had changed with her body that should not be possible. But is was and it rattled her. 

For the life of them, not a healer in Hollow Earth could come up with a cure nor explanation. After Magnus Sr. had given up, Helen became her last chance. The doctor’s cunning ability to think outside the box, even for a surface dweller, was most impressive. 

Not feeling ill, Ranna made her way to the Sanctuary the very moment she saw a loop in the system. She didn’t care much for a public life but the almost tangible worry her nearest and dearest displayed in her presence was getting to her. 

The eternal responsibility that came with being City Elder and, well, past tense immortal was an enormous privilege and priority and sometimes a curse but survival out weighed by default. Even for a highly developed hollow dweller. 

 

Seneschal 

There it was again, the faint sound of someone breathing very deeply. Helen did not move. She lay motionless and listened. Up most of the night before, searching to no avail she refused to waste precious sleep over it again. The shadows cast by a half moon played all kinds of tricks on ones senses. What ever was going bump tonight could wait. 

According to her alarm clock the interval was roughly 12 minutes. She knew not of any human that could hold their breath that long. The alarms hadn’t sounded so it couldn’t be an abnormal escape. No bed bugs will bite. Sleep tight, Helen.

During the day she found no trace of forced entry on either the doors or the windows to her room and those surrounding. Henry and the Big Guy hadn’t picked up on anything unusual. They concluded it must have been some draft or other. The Sanctuary was after all old and full of secret passageways. Drafts were the order of the day. Oh for Christ sake, let it go from your mind Helen, and sleep.

Sighing, Helen rolled onto her favourite side. She slipped a hand under the pillow, curling her fingers around Ashley’s old gun. Better safe than sorry.

Barely falling into the gentle arms of slumber, Helen woke to a hand clasping her mouth and another around her hand, still grasping the gun. 

Whispering into her ear a strangely familiar voice ordered, “Let go of the weapon and trust me.” 

Her shallow breathing gave away the initial shock. It was a draw between outrage and something close to panic but Helen collected her wits about her and decided she first needed to play along in order to gain control; making the anger and adrenaline surge work for her. Nodding her intent to cooperate she let go of the gun slowly.

“Show me both hands,” The intruder demanded. 

Helen slowly slipped both of her hands above the silk covers. The reward was immediate as the hand on her mouth let go and caressed her cheek softly. 

“Good girl.”

Wracking her brain trying to figure out who was bold enough to trespass on her this way and equally desperate to stay undetected. Helen lay still as the hand moved to her neckline. John? 

“It took forever to get here.” The hard whisper on her ear made it difficult to recognize the voice. Inching one hand closer to her neck, Helen laced her fingers into those of the intruder. Slowly, gently, no rush or sudden movements, she eased her hand all the way over the well manicured fingers, pushing her back into the smaller frame behind her.

Feeling the intruder nuzzling her hair, suppressing a ragged breath unsuccessfully, Helen knew for sure it was a woman. In an instant she clenched the other woman’s fingers with all the strength she had in one hand and pulled hard.

Taken quite by surprise, the other woman landed stuck between the bed and the doctor’s body, staring up at one furious face. “Ranna?!” bounced off the walls of Magnus’ room.

Panting like a pair of young cubs after play they stared at each other, both at a loss for words. Helen kept the smaller woman pinned down while her gaze darted between Ranna’s mouth and eyes despite herself. Helen couldn’t deny she was relieved the intruder was not John Druitt and elated it was Ranna Seneschal. 

Ranna ‘s expression held a hint of mischief and she replied over the edge of her laboured breath in a low and sultry tone, “Not pleased to see me Helen?”

“I, uh, I ah,” Magnus stumbled at a loss for words, not able to draw her eyes away from the Praxian, feeling her insides morf to mush by the heat building between them. 

“My word, the great Helen Magnus rendered mute.” Ranna chuckled but in turn wasn’t able to look away herself from the sheer want she felt burning up her body. “We’ll soon remedy that doctor,” she panted, licking her lips.

Before Helen could respond, Ranna lifted her head and captured the doctor’s lips in a fierce kiss. Tongue invading and eyes closing, she felt Helen’s arms tremble and give way under the delicious onslaught.

 

Damnatio Diplomata

Ranna gained the upper position somewhere during the long and heated rough and tumble of a kiss. Since the raven beauty had shown up in her city, she had wanted to get close to Helen. She had a pretty good idea that they had chemistry after their adventurous encounter. So, not completely to her surprise, Helen didn’t pull away. 

That is, unit until the Praxian moved her hand under the pillow.

Thinking she was going for her gun, Helen’s amygdala kick started her body’s auto reflexes. Moving faster, pulling away from Ranna’s bruised lips, Helen grabbed her weapon and with all her might lifted her knees up between them. The leverage made it possible to launch Ranna off the bed and get up. 

With a thump and mewl of pain, the Praxian landed on the rug next to Helen’s bed. The barrel of a gold plated gun thrust in her face and a knee pressing against her spine, Ranna surrendered without a fight. “Alright, Helen. I give up,” she panted. 

Stepping back from the Praxian slowly, Magnus caught her breath, not sure whether to laugh or tear into the figure on the floor before her.

“Get up, Ranna.” Magnus followed her every move with the gun. “Easy does it.”

Scrambling up on her knees, the brunette crawled towards Helen’s four poster, using the closest post to pull herself to her feet. “You’re not going to make this easy on either of us, are you?” Ranna voiced as calmly as she could manage, taking her time turning around.

“That rather depends on you doesn’t it?!” Agitation seeping though her tone, Helen huffed. That she was only wearing a pair of black laced panties in comparison to Ranna’s full combat gear completely evaded her mind.

“Oh for pity sake, drop the weapon and put something on.” Ranna tried taming her roaming eyes, turning her head away. A crooked little grin slipped past her mask when she was soon proven utterly unsuccessful. “How on earth am I supposed to leave you alone dressed like… that?”

Priding herself on the control over her senses and desires, Helen felt betrayed by her own body when her legs went wobbly and her arms turned to jelly under the searing scrutiny of Ranna’s lustful stare. What are you doing to me, woman?

In that split second, Ranna closed in on her with two firm strides, a wider grin taking over her features, unarming Helen in one smooth move. Immediately there after the Praxian’s lips were enclosed around her left earlobe, her tongue burrowing gently in the little hollow at the back. The one spot that left her defenceless and only one other lover had honed in on so expertly before. 

“I give.” She surrendered, letting herself be guided down onto the tussled bed.

 

Prax Romana

Of course Helen’s ear was thoroughly explored with tongue and teeth eliciting a moan and a gasp or two before the Praxian let up.

“I need…” Biting her lip, Ranna stopped herself from speaking the whole truth. “I needed to thank you for saving Kaanan properly, Helen. Truce?” Who are you that you make me falter so?

She leaned up as Helen met her kiss freely this time, inhaling the smaller woman‘s breath as she flicked her tongue around her mouth.

Pulling away reluctantly, weaving her fingers through Helen’s black mane she waited for the doctor to open her eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” She nuzzled Helen’s neck and hairline, making mental notes of the effect her efforts were having on the raven beauty, completely melting in her hands. 

Helen’s mouth was open before Ranna even got there, pushing her tongue inside. It went deep, but Ranna needed to be deeper. Supporting herself by propping up on one elbow, her right hand stayed where it was, tangled in silky black hair that smelled of sandalwood. 

Magnus opened wider still, devouring, moaning in her mouth.

Ranna took that for a yes, letting her mind forget all for the time being letting her senses overload. Kissing wasn't enough, though. The Praxian wanted to be on her, inside her. 

In her daydreams Helen Magnus had been everywhere for the past few months, but not close enough. Ranna pushed her knee between Helen‘s thighs and she moaned again. 

Moving her hands to the doctor’s back, fingernails digging into skin. Ranna didn’t want to hurt the doctor but couldn’t let go of her either.

Helen just kept assaulting Ranna with deep heart stopping kisses that left her almost too weak to stay in control of the fear she kept buried deep inside. She was not dying today. Quite the contrary. 

 

 

Helen's bare thigh quivered beneath Ranna's touch. She wasn’t playing anymore. Holding on to Helen for dear life, the Praxian's hands wandered all over her body until they ended up in her expensive panties. Helen was so wet that Ranna nearly cried out. She was never truly sure before now that Magnus wanted her at all. Ranna never would have guessed that Helen wanted her this much. The fact that Ranna was the wanting party usually sufficed. How wrong she was to compare Magnus to her usual conquests.

Keeping her hand where it was, Ranna pulled her face away again to look at Magnus, stroking her intently. Helen's hands gripped Ranna's fore arms. Helen wasn’t holding Ranna so much as hanging on. Helen's breath caught and her eyes fluttered. Staring at each other when Helen came. “Ranna,” She cried with a strangled voice, going limp after a the shuddering stopped. 

This is when the immortal woman realized for the first time in all her nine hundred and ninety-two earth years, Helen could bring her to orgasm merely by saying her name. Ranna followed Helen over the edge, quaking, secured by cerulean blue eyes, like a ship to its anchor in tempest-ridden waters.

 

Salva Mea

Helen was aware of nothing but an array of exploding colours behind her eyelids. Her body shook like a reed on each breath. Blood coursed through her ears and blocked out any sound but the thumping of her heart. Coming down took her longer than usual. Ranna had very skilled hands. Hands she’d gladly be exposed to again.

As if the Praxian read her mind, a warm hand caressed the areola’s of her nipples in turn, causing her to shudder. A fresh pool of cream gathered between her legs. I could fall for those hands, Helen thought as the after shocks abated. 

“How long can you stay?” Voicing her curiosity with a ragged breath, Helen opened her eyes, looking intently at the woman in her bed, the initial struggle and trespassing long erased from her memory.

Ranna lay stretched out lazily next to her, leaning her head on one hand while the other was still wandering purposefully over Helen’s torso.

“What would you like me to do to you, honey?” Ranna made eye contact, the corners of her mouth curling into the widest smile Helen had seen on her yet. “Only then can I give you an estimate.”

Helen took Ranna’s exploring hand in her own and turned it up, placing a gentle kiss in her palm. “You have too much clothing on for what I have in mind, dear.” Did she just call me honey?

Chuckling, Ranna’s radiant smile turned into what Helen taxed as a leer, as the woman got off the bed gracefully, undoing her jacket. “Tell me more.”

“I want you inside me,” the doctor said without much pause for thought. Her body demanded a follow through and she wasn’t letting the Praxian go without a second course. Helen prepared giddily, letting her soaked panties carelessly land somewhere in the room. 

Feeling her clit throb in reaction to Helen‘s unabashed need for more, Ranna picked up the pace and stripped her leggings and standard issue underwear off in one move. Taking a small leather pouch out of her jacket pocket first she slid back onto the bed, studying Helen‘s nicely trimmed bush.

“You know I am smarter and faster and more experienced than you, but I suspect you like that.” A sexy smugness laced Ranna’s words. Sliding the pouch to the side of the bed for later, Ranna draped her body next to Helen’s and sighed with delight at the sticky warmth. 

Magnus opened her mouth in reaction to Ranna’s boastful statement, knowing full well the woman spoke in truth, when she was cut off by a kiss that fully gave away the Praxian’s own need. Ranna liked to spar, to give and take the lead. This detail thrilled Magnus to bits, reigniting her desire even more. 

Breaking the kiss for air, Ranna placed a finger on Helen’s lips. “Hush now, honey, and trust that I know your body well enough to pleasure you beyond where you’ve ever been. Even in your 159 years.” Adding in a husky rush, “You’ll become verbal soon enough.” 

Sucking in the teasing finger on her lips, Magnus nodded and let Ranna take what she wanted. She was flushed and wet and ready for anything with this commanding woman. This larger than life being that showed up on her emotional radar, seeming to own creation itself. Except for knowing their liaison was headed for some seriously great sex, Magnus sensed a faint shadow over Ranna’s demeanour. The doctor couldn’t put her finger on its source, though. 

Quite the effort was needed to flip Ranna over onto her back, making them laugh and push each other that little bit further then they normally would allow. Helen slipped a thigh between the smaller woman’s legs, sliding easily on their juices. 

Hands caressing their way down to her warm and firm butt cheeks made the Praxian moan, pushing her off guard for a second with a slow but intense rhythm. 

Helen made a tight fist in messy auburn tresses pulling Ranna’s lips off her neck abruptly. Searching Ranna’s baby blue eyes one to the other, “Tell me what‘s wrong?” She dared a stab at expertly crafted, centuries old walls though Ranna’s quick recovery didn’t surprise her.

“Is this all you can give me?” The Praxian answered with a hint of sarcasm under her words, otherwise giving away nothing. Her watery blue orbs narrowed as she rolled their slick bodies back over, taking control again. The sting of Helen’s powerful grip loosened as she picked up the pace, pushing her thigh harder against the doctor’s wet and swollen centre. 

Pearls of sweat gathered at the small of Ranna’s back as she kissed Helen feverishly, focussing on the heat building between them instead of her worries. It’s you who will come undone first.

Slowly but surely the Praxian’s kisses became lighter and opener, letting their breath become synchronised. Leaning her elbows on either side just below Helen‘s shoulders, she opened her eyes and whispered the doctor’s name. Falling back into the breathing pattern she studied the raven beauties loud heartbeat and slipped a hand between Helen’s legs. Tweaking a nerve just under the skin in both thighs with a short and sharp tap of her index finger, she voiced “Try to relax your muscles, honey.”

Helen’s legs slackened and here eyes flew open in surprise. Ranna tapped against her fore head, breast bone and just above her navel and floodgates of energy broke open, filling Helen with pure light. Ranna had just turned her orgasm into the next plateau. She didn’t come, she hovered on the edge but it wasn’t the edge anymore. There was a whole new mountain of utter, mind-boggling ecstasy to climb. 

When Helen’s breathing became less laboured and she felt her effort to relax more, Ranna reached for the pouch and took out her favourite toy. 

A phallic-looking piece of intricately carved black crystal. It was coated in a softer, rubbery material only known to Hollow Earth. The thin rod piercing the tip of the outer piece and the base of the second phallus inside it, made its design and use unique. It was constructed of two parts, made to give both women equal pleasure. 

Ranna pushed one end of the toy a little way into her own pussy and propped herself up on her knees and elbows.

Moaning loudly when the tip of the toy teasingly pushed through her folds and the small rod started vibrating against her clit and perineum, Magnus eyes rolled back and her jaw dropped from the sheer sensual delight. 

Only just suppressing a guttural groan herself, Ranna felt the slightly slimmer dildo enter her own pussy. The rhythm she set for Helen was the same she felt inside herself. Many nights of passionate practise had led to an amazing control of her body and toy in the throws of passion. And so she lifted Helen’s toned legs and spread her open to watch the black toy slide in and out. Alternating deep steady thrusts with shallower and faster jabs to her g-spot, turning the doctor into liquid fire wasn’t enough.

Ranna slowed down and carefully slid from her lover’s folds caressing Helen’s cheeks, whispering, “Come sit on my lap.”

Despite her protesting little whimpers Helen let herself be led. Ranna positioned herself up against the oak-panelled headboard holding her hands for support.

Helen slowly slid onto the shiny black shaft, letting out a deep moan, giving herself some time to adjust to the closeness.

Moving together like ancient lovers, the pull she felt in her lower abdomen became demanding, driving her efforts to kiss Ranna senseless while she rode the shaft hard. A newly tapped inner knowing pushed her on as much as the hedonistic pleasure of it. A knowing she was not just having sex with the Praxian. It was by now much more than that.

Sloppy, wet kisses, alternated with deep probing assaults inside her mouth made Ranna’s heart ram against her chest and her vaginal walls began to clench. Her short nails dug into Helen’s hips as she guided the younger woman home.

Weaving her fingers into Ranna’s damp, straggly hair Helen held on tight while the energy rose to another astonishing level. Magnus had experimented with Tantra in her days, but this was something else.

Helen didn’t know how much longer she could hold out. Her room gradually filling with loud cries and mewls and moans and profanities she’d deny using, echoed by the cries of the Praxian half an octave lower. 

A slow burning sensation enveloped Ranna’s spinal column. She swore she could hear Kaanan speaking to her again. Their communication had not been restored after the operation. Not until now. The avatar’s voice helped break down her last defences. Open your Heart Ranna, let the good doctor heal you. As above, so below. 

Ranna’s trembling hands slowly travelled up the doctor’s body, ending one cupping her face and the other behind her head, burrowed in soaking black curls. Sobbing just above whisper her splintered voice pleaded, “Look at me, Helen, I need you.” 

Helen ‘s eyes fluttered and opened. Focusing her blurry vision on Ranna’s flushed face, she invited her lovingly, “Come, come with me, love.” 

Ranna moved faster and Helen held on tighter. Strangled cries and hard tremors inside were welcome messengers of their pending release. Her hand moving on Helen’s clitoris was enough to send both souls from their bodies into multiple dimensions of pure ecstasy; forcing time to ripple for a split second, restoring Ranna’s immortality. 

A bundle of glistening arms and legs lay boneless and sated beyond completion on torn silk sheets. Open mouths sucked in oxygen heavily while still dizzy minds refrained from trying to regain some semblance of control over their bodies. It was useless for the time being. 

Relieved beyond words, Ranna knew and felt her dance with death was over. Finding a kindred protégé on the journey was an unexpected surprise. A student-lover born of something other than the raw need for dominance over the physical realm in order to understand the non physical. Lazily she smiled and spoke softly to Helen, cushioning her head in the valley between the raven beauty’s breasts, “I love you.”


End file.
